In general, a phase shifter point changes the phase of the output signal in relation to the input shifter. Phase shifts have numerous uses including, but not limited to, phase discriminators, beam forming networks, power dividers, linearization of power amplifiers, phased array antennas, and electronically steered antennas. As one example application, phased array antennas combine multiple individual transmit/receive (T/R) modules and antennas to create a larger effective aperture. The electronically controlled phase and gain relationship between the individual T/R modules controls the radiation pattern and therefore directivity of the synthesized aperture. The phase is controlled by a phase shifter. This control over the radiation pattern can be used for beam steering in air and space-borne communication systems, for target acquisition and tracking, or for the synthesis of deep nulls for clutter suppression in radar systems.